


Loneliness

by christinawithav



Category: Victor Frankenstein (2015)
Genre: Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 22:09:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6257761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christinawithav/pseuds/christinawithav
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Victor's thoughts as the carriage sets out to Scotland.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loneliness

Disclaimer: Only the fic is mine.

 

AN: Saw the movie three times in the theater and have been watching the movie non stop. Finally inspired to write again. Unbeated so I'm sorry for all the errors.

 

Victor walked quickly to the carriage that would take him to Scotland and away from England and Scotland Yard.

He got in and sat back into the cushioned seats feeling drained.

 

He felt the urge to look out and the window and angrily tried to repress it.

 

Why look back? What would he see? No one would be looking out the window. 

 

Especially not him.

 

Igor had made his choice.

 

How could Igor forsake him? After everything Victor had done for him, after all they'd been through. 

 

He hadn't felt this kind of pain since.....

 

Since his brother Henry had died.

 

His mother who had been so loving become distant, crying constantly or in bouts of silence. 

 

She had died two years later.

 

His father had become harder on him, pushing him to succeed and always expressing disappointment in something.

 

Loneliness became a constant companion and Victor learned not to fully trust anyone, never give his heart, to always be focused on medicine.

 

He became hard and cold, no one able to bring down the barrier, he found tolerable happiness. 

 

Then one trip to the circus and a hunchback had changed that. 

 

He'd never seen such brilliance, until he watched him save the woman's life.

 

And he had saved the man from the cruelty he could see was being placed on him.

 

Igor had slowly brought Victor's barriers down and true happiness had started to come. 

 

Now Turpin and the female acrobat Victor had helped saved had ruined everything.

 

What did Igor see in her? What did she have that Victor did not? 

 

Victor knew he had to forget Igor if he was to be successful in his research, it would be hard but it needed to be done.

 

Loneliness was destined to be his forever companion.

 

AN2: Life has been crazy but finally got inspired to write again and with the dvd out my muse will hopefully play nice even more.


End file.
